For many years, an accepted method for parenteral drug delivery has been through the use of syringe and needle. The syringe contains a quantity of a drug sold either in a pre-filled syringe or introduced into a syringe by drawing the drug into a syringe from a vial or other container. Syringes have been widely accepted due to their low manufacturing cost and simple, effective design. For the user, however, syringes and needles have a number of drawbacks.
One drawback is that many patients have a fear of needles. In instances in which self-medication is required, such as those requiring multiple, daily injections, patients may not administer their medication according to their prescribed regimen due to the fear of needles, the pain that is often associated with an injection, the dexterity that is required to properly administer a drug via needle and syringe or other, similar factors. For some, that have their vision, dexterity, or awareness impaired, self-administration via needle and syringe may present additional difficulties that can prevent them from receiving their required medication.
There also are safety and disposal concerns associated with needles and syringes not only for the patient, but for those around them, that may result from contaminated needles, accidental punctures, cross-contamination, and the like, in addition to the social stigma associated with a needle and syringe drug-treatment regimen. Despite these drawbacks, however, many patients are encouraged to use needles and syringes to deliver their medication due to the ability to control insertion of the needle and the speed of the drug delivery when the plunger in the syringe is depressed and, therefore, control their perception of pain and discomfort associated with this type of drug injection.
Several advances have been made over the years to help facilitate self-administration of medication. Such advances include smaller needles with improved tip-geometry to reduce the pain. Safety syringes that encase the needle before, after, or before and after use have been used to minimize concerns over accidental punctures with needles. Improved ergonomics in syringe design, as well, have been promoted to reduce the dexterity required to accurately and safely self-administer medication via needle and syringe. Pre-filled disposable devices having a form-factor similar to that of a pen were developed to improve dosing accuracy, and auto-injectors have been used to hide the needle from the patient to reduce fears and safety concerns either by retracting the needle or placing a shield around the needle.
While such advances have improved needle and syringe based drug delivery, ergonomic designs, pens, and auto-injectors all retain a substantial similarity to the original needle and syringe concept, thus limiting their acceptance by patients who need to self-administer their medication. Current systems employ a form factor that suggests the common “grab and stab” injection technique, wherein the user grips the device in the palm and places the thumb over an activation button.
Current auto-injectors transfer control of drug delivery into the body to a mechanical system. Because such a system is highly dependent on the specific mechanical design of the auto-injector, patients may require specialized training to use the device and still risk inaccurate dosing. This situation is highly problematic when delivering very expensive drugs that might only be administered on a weekly or even more infrequent basis.
The typical method of use of current auto-injectors includes the patient holding the device against the skin for several seconds while the device is in the process of delivering medication. Many users, and the elderly in particular, may experience fatigue in their arm or hand causing them to exert uneven pressure of the device against the skin, or they may remove the device prematurely. Either situation can result in inaccurate dosing, wasted medication, increased discomfort, and the like. Under any of these circumstances, the current devices and methods that include, or evolved from, the traditional syringe and needle system have shortcomings that compromise the efficacy of a prescribed drug regimen.
Finally, as with any health-care related device or service, the cost of any frequently used component of a treatment regimen must be considered. While providing drugs in vials that are used to fill empty syringes at, or about, the time of a patient's medication may provide the least expensive solution, it adds an additional opportunity for waste or loss of an expensive drug. If that drug requires refrigeration, it may experience degradation each time it is removed and reinserted into the refrigeration device before and after filling the syringe, which can lead to less than expected drug efficacy if the vial contains a quantity of drug that is delivered over a long period of time. While pre-filled syringes offer an advantage in both reliability and convenience, such devices still have the inherent drawbacks previously recited.
With devices such as pre-filled auto-injectors, the device is most commonly manufactured for use with a wide variety of medications, but is tailored to no one medication. Because such devices rely on mechanical systems employing springs to control the injection rate of the drug, many drugs of different viscosity or that require refrigeration and change viscosity appreciably as a result of temperature change, may be delivered too quickly or too slowly for the predetermined spring-force of the auto-injector design. In many instances, too low a spring force may result in incomplete drug delivery, removal of the device before completion of the delivery, or excessive pain and discomfort to the user resulting from a prolonged period during which the injection device is inserted into the body. Too high a spring force, however, can result in drug delivery that is so rapid that it degrades the drug, or may cause injection force pain to the patient caused by rapid delivery of an acidic drug or by inducing a pressure gradient under the skin or in a vein.
Thus, there are many opportunities for advancement in the field of episodic, parenteral drug delivery that could overcome “needle-phobia”, reduce pain to the patient, and increase the safety, reliability and efficacy of many drug treatment regimen.